A Broken Blade
by DarknessIncarnateXD
Summary: A half-man, half-Nasod, and a master of the way of the sword, he is mislead by the tragedies he has suffered and is deadly and merciless at first, but slowly becomes a righteous force of reckoning, and it's all because of a beautiful green haired elf, who gave him a second chance. 'Someday I'll meet you Seris, but not today' BM X WS, LK X EM, C:N X TT, GM, YR
1. Broken Inside

''Somebody help me!''

A farmer scattered across the fields, bloodied and battered, was screaming for help. A tall, dark looking man with golden eyes and a long blade with a fur lined trench coat stood above the farmer, the farmer whimpering at the sight of him.

''P-p-please sir, I-I dont have any money or food for you to take, please let me go!''

Finally the young golden eyed man spoke.

''If you have nothing, then you therefore should also lose your life. Die.''

The young man stabbed the farmer through the head, then decapitated him. Blood went everywhere and the farmers wife and daughter looked at him in horror. He had become a monster. ''Hmph.'' The young man disappeared from sight and the daughter ran to her father and cried on his lifeless body.

Later, the man was at a small green flower, rather out of place in the grave of the Black Crow Mercenaries.

''What have I become Seris. Look at the monster you see before you. How did we go from happier than anything to this depraved life. I wish you were here Seris. I'm so lost...''

Oddly enough, the man who had just mercilessly killed an innocent man, began to cry.

''Why do the Fates hate me so?! Why did everything I love have to be taken away from me?! WHY COULDNT I DIE INSTEAD?!''

The poor man cried for a good five minutes, then eventually fell asleep next to the flower that bloomed from the one he loved more than life itself, in the field full of the bodies of his friends and family.

Raven's POV

I woke up, and realized that I had fallen asleep next to Seris's everlasting flower. Even though she's gone, at least I have a place to go, and something to remind me she's still watching.

''Watching me kill innocent people, and turn children into orphans. I'm sure she's looking down on me, obviously disappointed. Such is what a man like me deserves.''

Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere, which i dodged quicky, then ran towards it. I found myself surrounded. Two Knights with large swords both with crimson hair, a powerful looking mage with purple hair, a grey haired girl who was controlling the spear at my throat clearly a Nasod, then the dark looking black haired girl next to me witha spear to my face. I wasn't paying attention to all of that though. I couldnt help but stare at the beautiful elf girl in front of me. At first I thought it was Seris but she was a bit different.

''I yield, I'm reckless but not enough to fight all 7 of you.'' the crimsonette knight came up to me and put cuffs around me.

''You're under arrest for 12 charges of murder and 2 of grand theft. You have the right to remain silent.''

...

Rena's POV

I the whole time we were walking back to Velder, I couldnt help but notice that the rather cute looking boy we had arrested was glancing at me every chance he got. I've always been told I was pretty but he didnt seem to be looking anywhere other than my face. It was as if everytime he saw me, he felt more and more like crying. I think I am going to talk to him about that. I walked to the prison and looked for his cell. I heard him talking to himself, but it was alot like he was talking to someone else. All I could hear him say was ''Tell me, is this where i belong, Seris?'' For some reason that name sounded familliar but I immediately shook the though and asked him what I was meaning to ask him.

''Hi. I need to ask a question.''

He glanced at me. ''I suppose you're on the other side of the bars, so I cant really say no can I.''

I put my hands on my hips. ''You were glancing at me the whole way here, but you werent looking at my rather large boobs or anything, other than my face. Why is that.

He didnt answer. ''Answer me! I want to know why. You seem like such a sad person, and everytime you looked at me, you looked more like you wanted to cr-''

''You remind me of her.''

''Who? Who is her?

''Someone I loved with all my heart, but inevitably lost because I trusted somebody far too much.

''I see... What is your name?''

''My name is... come to think of it, I dont remember. I suppose I lost the right to introduce myself when I became the monster I am now.''

''Well, my name is Rena, and you're not a monster.''

He started laughing. ''HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA that's real funny. Please, the last thing I need is for nice people like yourself to tell me lies.''

''You're not a monster. I was supposed to kill you last night. But right as Iwas about to strike, I saw you cry on that green flower. When Wood Elves die happily, they sprout a flower just like that. That must have been Seris, wasn't it.''

He looked at his metal hand,which I thought looked rather wierd. ''You got it. And the rest of those graves were my friends, my family, and everyone else I cares about. I know I am going to be executed. Finally, I can die just like the rest of my friends and loved ones. And even though i'll never be able to see Seris again, why should one live, when he has nothing to live for?''

Everytime I looked into his eyes, I saw more sadness and rage than I'd ever though possible in a man. ''You sure you dont remember your name?''

He looked at me with the lifeless golden eyes. ''My name, is Raven. Once, that was a name that I took pride in.

''And now? Now what do you think of everytime you say your name?''

''I am no longer worthy, to call myself Captain of the Black Crow Mercenaries. To call myself Raven. and now that my fate is sealed, I am not even worthy to live on the borrowed time the nasods have given me. I will die, with no legacy, nobody to remember me, just like the black bird that I am named after. All raven's look the same, so when one dies, nobody remembers it. And that cycle shall not change today. Today, this Raven dies as well.

''Well, then maybe you should live, and give meaning to your name. I'm sure that would make Seris very happy. If you had no worth, then why would Seris and all of your comrades risk their life to save you?! If you die today, then Seris' sacrfice will be completely in vain!''

Oddly enough, the man that had been hard as steel this whole time, began to break down.

''I-I can't! A man like me shouldn't get a second chance! I was never worth Seris' life! S-Seris brough happiness to whoever and whatever she touched! Everything I touch... dies.''

Raven's POV

She was right. Seris died to keep me alive. I should clear my name and use my power for this worlds goodwill. But how? How will I do such a thing. Nevermind. It's too late now...

''You bumbling idiot! Why don't you just join us? We help people for a living so why dont you try helping people too?! They may not appreciate it at first, but that should never stop you from doing whats right! Make Seris happy so that when you really do die, you can live with her forever!'' Those words... They will never leave my mind for as long as I live.

''You're right, and as good as that sounds, I can't just get up and leave this cell. My crimes are so serious they wouldnt give me parole and even if they got every ED in the world they sure as hell wouldnt give me bond. What am I supposed to do?!''

She smiled. A very warm smile, just like Seris'. How I miss that smile.

''Simple. We'll convince the judge that you want to do whats right, and this was all caused by a tragedy in your life.''

I facepalmed. ''They let people out because of tragedy?''

She giggled. ''No, but tragedy does make you go insane, so we'll plead insane! Hahahaha!''

''Wow... wouldn't that just get me put in an insane asylum?

''Nope, I'll tell the judge that I can fix you up heehee!''

I smiled. ''Alright. That sounds great. Thank you. You've given me a purpose and meaning.''

And I wont ever forget that.


	2. Let's Be Happy Together!

''Hmm, this is wierd. This place is lifeless, howcome this is here?''

The crimson haired boy was looking at Seris's flower.

''We should bring this to Echo, maybe she can tell how it grows in such a place.''

The purple haired girl was about to take it out of the ground when suddenly a lock of her hair

was cut off and her face got a scratch.

''Oww! What the hell was that?''

A man with crow black hair and clad in a fur lined white coat with a long blade appeared in front of them.

''Touch that flower and i'll cut you into miniscule pieces.''

''Hey didn't we just send you to jail? Wtf?''

The crimson haired kid seemed really mad. ''So you broke out huh?''

''You're actually dumb enough to think i broke out? Your brain is smaller than your oscar meyer if you think that.''

''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU ASSWIPE?''

Finally Rena caught up and broke up the boys. ''Elsword, I freed him. He's going to help us.''

The redhead seemed swept off his feet. ''Wtf are you talking about Rena, this guy's a douche. Why would we accept him, much less let him help us?!''

''I don't remember asking you to accept me. In fact, i'm glad you feel that way. You'll spare me the torture of looking at your incredibly ugly face for long periods of time.''

''ALRIGHT THAT'S IT IMA F*CKING KILL YOU!''

The red head dashed at Raven with full strength, but he hit air. ''What the-'' He was hit upside the head, tripped and had a blade at his throat in less than a second.

''I've never seen a sorrier excuse for a swordsman. You disgust me.'' He turned around. ''I dont even know why I'm here with you miscreants. See ya, chumps.''

''You know exactly why you're here Raven. You're here to help Elrios. You said that yourself.''

''And just how the hell am i supposed to help Elrios in this sorry excuse for a group?!''

Raven's POV

I can't think of a possible reason why Rena wanted me to join THIS. I'd help Elrios more if I shoveled shit.

''Raven, you better get your ass back here. We're leaving.''

''I'm sorry Rena, I don't remember you being the boss of me. Go ahead and leave. Save me a hell of a lot of trouble.'' I began to walk away. I was so done here.

''Cmon Raven, if you join us ill give you a picture of me... Naked.

THAT WAS WHAT RENA USED TO PERSUADE PEOPLE?!

''As tempting as that is, I've promised myself that I won't look at a girl I have no love for.''

''Aww cmon, i'll even give you a lap dance.''

I sighed. She was trying way too hard. ''Alright, alright, if you want me to join thats fine with me. Just keep me away from the crimson haired baboon.''

''DOES YOUR EVILNESS KNOW NO BOUNDS, FREAK? I'M TRYING TO BE NICE HERE AND YOU STILL INSULT ME?!''

''Hey man, you want me to be nice, coolio. I can be nice. Just become... hmm... less stupid?''

''Nevermind im just gonna ignore you ya douchebag.''

''Cool with me.''

I walked over to the group. They were clearly all mad at me. ''*sigh* Alright, alright. I sincerely apologize for saying what I said. How about we just introduce each other? My name is Raven, Ex-Crow.'' Their moods seemed to lighten up. Thank God. Rena began to tell me their names. Ara, Elesis, Elsword (Crimson-Haired Baboon), Aisha, Eve (who seemed to be rather beautiful for a Nasod), Chung (who very much looked like a girl.), and of course, Rena. I think I could get used to this. ''Well, it's good to meet you guys.'' I walked over to the crimson baboon. ''Hey man, sorry about how bad I treated ya. Bros?'' I held my fist out. ''Yeah!'' I smiled. ''Cool, but you're still a crimson baboon.'' ''...You're never gonna stop calling me that are you? -_-'' I chucked.

''Nope.''

''Haha guess i'm the crimson baboon huh? But it's not fair that nobody else has a name.

''Haha I guess so. Hmmm... Alright Aisha is Egghead, Eve is... Sex Bot?''

She seemd REALLY pissed off by that. ''Hmm okay we'll just skip Eve... ''

''Now that you mention it Raven, she could be a good sex bot.''

I facepalmed. ''Dude are you seriously imagining her nude right now?'' He was in a trance.

'What? She's hot I know you think so.''

''UGH dude at least I dont say it aloud you dumbass.'' I lowered my voice to a really small whisper. ''Just between you and me, I am gonna ask Rena for that lap dance and photo. Hahaaaa'' He smiled a mischievous smile. ''Make a photocopy for me will ya?''

''Haha sure thing bro..'' We began to walk down the road. It became night rather fast, and we had to set up camp.

''Hey Raven, can you put my stuff in my tent? It's kinda heavy.''

Rena smiled at me. ''Umm okay. Sure.''

I went over to her stuff and picked it up. It was pretty heavy. I'm strong, but I woulda dropped it as soon as i got it up. I decided to use my nasod arm and I picked it up with ease. Maybe I should use my arm more... For some reason Rena was holding out a camera. ''Wow Raven! I honestly thought you would drop that on your foot or something! You're strong!''

''Gee Rena, thanks for believing in me. You're awfully reassuring.''

'Hee hee!''

I don't think I've ever seen a more carefree being. Wood elves truly do lead happy lives no matter the circumstances...

''So... can I have that photo and lap dance soon? XD''

Even though I expected her to get offended, she just dashed to me as i put down her stuff and her face was right next to mine.

''Oh? Are you saying you want some of this? Hee hee..''

i gulped. ''Umm, umm umm I think?'' I was never good in these situations. It was always a mystery to me why I seemed to be showered with love letters and such on valentine's day. Last V-Day i had about 24 cards... ''Heeeeeeeeeee! You're just flat out in love with me aren't you big boy?!'' I stood up and tried (but failed) to put on a straight face. ''Yes i think you're gorgeous but that does not mean i want some of... that.'' I couldnt help but look at her rediculously big bust. ''Ohh you mean... _this?'' _She started to put her boobs closer to my face. ''Umm, uhhhhh, ummm I-I umm...'' She threw me onto the bed she set up for herself. ''Why don't we get down and dirty big boy?'' At that second, I realized something was wrong. Rena was kinky, but she wasn't a whore. I realized that this was not Rena. ''Get off me Dark Elf!'' I kicked her in the face and stabbed her through the head. She turned back into her original form. Rena came running and saw my sword through the elf's head. ''What happened?''

I had no idea why dark elves were targeting me, but I heard that they sometimes see a guy they like and fail their objective. So then, that leaves the question. Was I the objective or was I the distraction? ''A dark elf tried to take control of me.'' She giggled. How could she giggle at a time like this? ''Who's form did it take.. huh?'' I wanted to lie, but then i realized Wood Elves can see through lies. ''It took.. your form.'' ''It seemed to have gotten pretty close too, she must have chosen a great disguise didnt she?'' I sat on the bed. ''I dont even know what to say. I can't believe I was taken advantage by a dark elf. I fought dark elves all the time as a Black Crow, and I never was fooled by them. I must be getting rusty.'' ''Or... you were just fooled because you saw someone who in truth you have feeling for.'' Aisha was there, apparently going to lecture me. ''Rena went back to gathering wood, but I saw the whole thing. You were totally fooled. And you thought I was an egghead.'' I sighed. The cat was out of the bag. I only joined because I though Rena was smoking hot. And... to be honest... the photo/lap dance offer did somewhat make me think it was worth it to join the group.

''Fine, I yield. I do think Rena is very pretty. I also think she's kind, strong, happy and humourous. So?'' Aisha came down and sat next to me. ''There's something you should know about Rena, Raven. Even though she seems happy, she is very sad on the inside. As a child she was raped and hurt alot. You may be just what she needs. She never sleeps with the rest of the group, and she's always tired in the morning, because she always has trouble sleeping. I think that when she goes to ''sleep'' after she's done checking the monster wards i set up, you should go to her. Also, I set up your tent for you.''

I had no idea. ''Alright, thanks.'' ''I hope she's happier when she has you Raven.''

Egghead was right, when she was done reinforcing the wards, she went to a nearby tree and climbed it. I followed her. ''Who's following me? Come out now! If you're planning on hurting me then you got another thing coming!'' I came out. ''Oh, it's just you Raven. Hehe, you had me there. Why the long face?''

''Aisha told me about you.'' She looked confused. ''What do you mean?'' I looked down. ''You've probably heard this alot, but I know how you feel. I didn't have the best childhood, but I had friends to help me through. You didnt have that.'' She looked down and lost all the happiness in her face. ''Oh, that.'' I held out my hand. ''Cmon, we'll be happy together!'''

She reached out to grab it, but then immediately retracted her hand. ''Sorry, but the last time I took someone's hand like that, I was abused for 5 days. I think i'd rather be alone.'' I grabbed her shoulder. ''Hey, now that's not cool. You deserve to be happy. I know your scarred, but scars can always be bandaged. And when that bandage rips, there should be someone there to put a fresh one on. You know what I mean?'' She looked up. ''But I'm afraid. Afraid that if i trust somebody, even you, that i'll be hurt again.'' I smiled as warmly as my scarred face could muster. ''Don't worry, i'll make sure no one ever hurts you again. I promise.'' Finally she took my hand. ''Thank you Raven. I've never been able to lean on anybody. This really means alot to me.'' I smiled. ''Hey, you know how much it sucks to see a pretty face like yours riddled with sadness? I'd much rather us smile together, and be able to smile for a reason that no one can take from us.''

''I want us to be happy forever!''


	3. I Love You

I had just spent my first night with the group, and oddly enough, I slept quite well. Maybe joining this group was a good choice. I opened my eyes, and was shocked by what i saw. Rena lay on my chest, sleeping like a baby. We must have fallen asleep in the tree together.

''Well hello there, did you sleep well?''

She opened her eyes and smiled. ''You're super warm. Which reminds me, I think we should take a break-'' Immediately I heard a scream.

''Did you hear that?''

''Yeah, a scream or something!''

I decided to go check it out. ''I sense a malevolent presence here. Stay here Rena.'' She grabbed my hand before I could jump. ''No, we're both going, got that? I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. Hmph.'' I sighed.

''Alright, alright. Just make sure to stay quiet. We don't know what is out there.''

She smiled. ''Kay''

We both jumped out of the tree and started running towards where the scream was coming from. Immediately I felt something tug on my coat. I slashed it into pieces. ''Not good, these are demons.'' It was then that I remembered that Wood Elves are very vulnerable to demonic magic. ''Rena-'' She was gone... That impatient girl...

...

I followed the trail she had left for me, which strangely looked like she was stripping her clothes off, but she's not dumb enough to do that is she? It lead to a small town, razed by purple and red flames. Indeed, this was the work of demon. However, I was not prepared for what came next. Rena was bloodied and beaten by the demons, and a particularly big looking demon was about to finish the blow. I ran as fast as i could and slashed him in half. ''Are you okay Rena?'' She was seriously hurt, and could barely walk. ''Y-yeah... I think...'' I sat her down on a stone, but then felt a sharp pain in my side, and saw a claw. I had been stabbed? ''AGH!'' It almost felt like he was pulling at my soul. Rena jumped at him but she failed as the demon smashed her head into the concrete. ''FUCK YOU DEMON!'' I stood up and held my ground, but none of my moves seemed to affect him, not even the Giga Drive. ''There's only one last choice... but I might hit Rena, which might kill her... Tch...'' Then I realized the demon was about to kill her. ''I have no choice!'' I held my sword and concentrated, got into stance, and used my ultimate move. ''EXTREME, BLADE!''

Rena's POV

I have never encountered something as strong as this demon. I really thought this was the end for me. And I never even got to kiss him... ''EXTREME, BLADE!'' Suddenly a huge black hole came out of nowhere, and if my elven eyes were any slower I wouldn't have even been able to glimpse at the sight. Raven was slicing him into bits, slashing through his armor like it was jelly, then he got back down on the ground, and the demon that had just been kicking our asses was nothing but dust. ''Wh-h- how?'' He chuckled, but then immediately fell to the ground. I could feel his life seeping away. ''No wonder he didnt use that earlier...'' Suddenly I saw a whole army of demons approaching, along with their commander, Ran. ''Miss Rena, Mister Raven, we have seen your display of skill and we have decided to give you two choices. Join us, or die a horrible death.'' I hated Ran, so heartless. Ara told me all about him. ''I'd rather screw a donkey then join you!'' He smirked. ''Very well, but before i slice you into bits, I think I'll show you what a real man can do, baby.'' He grabbed me and tried to rip my clothes off. Raven...

Raven's POV

I became conscious finally, and apparently just in time, i saw a rather tough looking older demon obviously trying to make rena relive her worst nightmares. I tried to get up but I was far too weak. ''Get.. off... her...'' I could tell this particular demon was the one known as Ran. ''Well well well, looks like out prodigious swordsman has awoken. Just in time for the show too! Bwahahaha!'' ''If you touch her, I will cut you into pieces!'' He laughed maniacally. ''Don't be jealous cause i get the girl Raven! Mwahahaha!'' I had no choice. I had to use my arm to save Rena!

''Grrrrrrrrr... You're going to regret this Ran...'' My arm was overwhelming me. I saw it flashing colors and glowing black. I've exposed it to so much demonic magic it must have stored it permanently. The pain was overwhelming, i completely let go of my sanity.

Rena's POV

I saw Raven's arm glowing blackish purple. His eyes turned from its usual beautiful, handsome gold to a dark purple. This didn't look good. ''RAN! IF YOU TOUCH HER, I WILL WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF EXISTANCE!'' Ran continued to attempt to rape me. How this brought back bad memories... Suddenly, just before he ripped off my pants, I saw Raven dash so fast that I didnt even see him move from the spot he was at. He put his arm in Rans face and blew his head off. Then he proceeded to completely mutilate the other demons, who were cowering in fair. They all died way too fast to say anything, but I heard one say, ''There's no way! He couldnt be the one!'' Suddenly, there was nothing left of the once thousands of demons that were there but dust. Raven looked straight at me with eyes that I have never seen before. Blackish purple eyes, void of all emotion. He had lost all control. No trace of humanity left. He started to walk towards me. I swear he was going to kill me. ''Raven? Raven?'' He continued to walk towards me, growling like a monster. 'GRRRAAGGHHHHH'' He jumped at me, but then stopped suddenly, and fell to the ground. He was not breathing.

''Is he okay?'' I was at camp with all of the others. Aisha was tending to Raven. ''You should worry more about yourself Rena. You're seriously F'ed up.'' All I could think about was Raven. The last time I saw him, he wasn't breathing, lifeless, emotionless. If he was dead, I could never forgive myself. It would be all my fault. ''I don't care if I was bleeding internally. I'm an elf, i'll heal, but Raven risked his life and threw away his sanity to save me, so you better f*cking tell me his state!'' Aisha sighed. ''I didn't want to tell you this... but... Rena. He hasnt breathed since he fainted. I think.. he's dead.'' I was horrified. He couldnt be dead. Not Raven. He's... He just cant.. be dead... ''WHAT? HE'S DEAD? BUT-BUT THAT'S IMPOSS- HE'S A BLACK CROW MERCENARY! HE CAN'T JUST- cant just...'' I cried worse than i've ever cried before. I wanted to kill myself. I might have only known him for a few days, but he had already become the light of my life. ''I want to see him. I have an idea.'' In ancient legend, there was a ritual where an immortal being such as an elf, can give away their immortality to revive someone they deeply care about. I dont care if It takes every bit of everything I have, I was going to bring Raven back. Aisha took me to Raven. ''Aisha, do you know the Soul Share ritual?'' She looked at me in shock. ''Rena, that is forbidden black magic! An elves immortailty is sacred, it can also kill you if you use it on a human!'' ''DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT?! IF YOU KNOW IT, I NEED YOU TO CAST IT, NOW!'' Aisha sighed. ''Alright Rena, I can tell that there's no stopping you. I just hope you think this is worth it.'' She began to say an incantation, and almost immediately I felt my life seeping away and into Raven. Suddenly, the ritual stopped I looked at Aisha, and she was screaming in pain. ''He.. He's not human! He's a Demon Prince!''

''What? Who? Who is a demon prince?'' Aisha pointed to Raven. ''He... He is the son of..'' She coughed up some blood. ''Luci...fer..'' She fell unconscious. Luci, fer. Lucifer? Wait a minute. ''What?!'' Lucifer, in ancient texts, was the fallen angel, who fell from God's grace. The manifestation of all evil. But how could someone as kind and handsome as Raven be the son of Satan? Although... The epidemic with his arm, the Extreme Blade, the ability to control dark magic even though he hasnt been taught anything like that... And..the thing that demon said... Could he be?'' Suddenly Raven grabbed my arm. His eyes were glowing blackish purple, then gold, then back to blurple. ''R-Rena... He-help meee...'' Aisha tried to say something but it was too quiet to hear. All I heard was: ''Rena, kiss him... You have to kiss him...'' Suddenly Raven started going crazy. Completely spazzing out, and wheezing. ''*Gasp* Re-hahhaaaaaaaa-NAAAA!'' I jumped on him and kissed him with all my might...

Raven's POV

I woke up, everything seemed normal, except the fact that Rena was kissing me. ''Huh?'' She opened her eyes and jumped off me. ''Uhh umm uhmmm... Hi?'' I sat up, and gave her a mischievous smile. ''Well well well, finally giving in to your hormones? :D'' She didnt seem humored. ''Ha, ha, you only wish boy. I was just saving you from becoming a evil being of destruction. Why didn't you tell me you're the son of Satan?'' The son of Satan? The hell..

''What in the WORLD are you talking about?''

''You mean you dont know who your own father is?''

''Well, no. I grew up on the streets. I never knew my parents. Hell, I dont even know my last name.'' 

''Well, you're the son of Satan.'' Now that I think about it, people always did get a bad vibe from me. And then the fact that I can summon black magic even though I've never been taught black magic by anyone before.

''Well, I guess I'm the son of Satan then. Lets keep this between us though, kay?''

''Sounds good to me Raven. I thought I lost you to be honest. After you went on a rampage and killed the demons, you were about to kill me, then you just randomly collapsed and stopped breathing. I really was worried. Aisha told me you were dead.''

Aisha got up. ''Man, I cant believe your not dead. Your soul was torn in half and your demon self and human self were fighting over who got the last piece, like two fat guys on the last donut..'' I felt embarrassed at that last part. ''Two fat guys on the last donut huh... So where's the other piece then? ''Rena's kiss restored it. Surprisingly, the way to save you was ACTUALLY a kiss from your True Love, and since Rena was the only one available I told her to kiss you. Looks like I got the luckiest guess ever. Well, you may kiss the bride Raven.'' Aisha walked out, scratching her head. Rena and I just stared at each other. I broke the silence. ''Sooo... True Love huh? Sounds uh, nice.'' ''Yep, sounds great. Awsome. You wanna go pick some fruit for the group. We're having chicken tonight and we need some healthies to counter the fat and unhealthiness. I scratched my head. ''Sure, sounds great.'' We walked out, and no sooner did we that it started raining. ''Great, just freaking great. I hate rain. It really rusts the gears in my arm...'' While I was complaining, Rena was playing in the puddles. It sounds wierd, I know, but she just seemed so cute, wet and acting like a little girl... ''Well, lets go pick some fruit shall we? We wont have to worry about washing off the fruit since the rain will wash it off for us!'' She nodded and skipped to the numerous fruit trees that were in the forest. There were orange trees, apple, grapefruit, grape bushes, and mangrove trees. It was quite beautiful. We picked the fruit, and i couldn't help but comment on how rena looked drenched. ''You know Rena you look really pretty wet like that.'' She put down the tons of fruit in the large basket she brang. ''Oh yeah? Come and prove to me you think that. I came over and held her hand. ''Mmm, your skin is so soft.. Just like Seris's. Your face is so light and pretty. You're so perfect Rena.'' She leaned over to me and we shared a passionate kiss in the rain. ''I wish it could be like this forever Rena. Just me and you. I'm so much happier with you and the gang, but mostly you. I never thought i'd feel like this again.'' She giggled. ''This group was so boring till you came along Ravy. You really know the way to an elf's heart, you know that?'' I smiled. ''You know what? Stay here. I'll be right back.'' ''Kay.'' I ran to my tent to get something. Something very special to me, that I gave to Seris a long time ago. I then ran back, and stopped for a moment to hear Rena's beautiful voice as she sang while she picked more fruit. ''You know Rena, a voice like that could make you famous.'' She giggled. ''You're the only one I would sing to. I'm normally very shy about that kind of thing.''

''Aww, that's so cute. Rena's shy about something?''

''Yeah. So?''

''Nothing, just that you sound so beautiful. And you never seem to be shy about anything.''

''Well, everybody has their weaknesses Ravy.''

''I suppose you're right''

I took out the thing i brang. It was a beautiful green gem I found on one of my jobs as a Crow, the day before I became captain.

''Wow thats beautiful! Who's it for?''

''Is that a rhetorical question? It's for you of course!''

''Wow! Ravy, I don't care how tough you act, you're as sweet as chocolate!''

I smiled. No one ever called me sweet before, except of course Seris. ''It will bring you good luck, and as long as you wear it, I'll always be with you, no matter where I am, or where you are, no matter the circumstance. As long as you wear it, you can call out to me in times of need and I'll be there. Whether it's to protect you, or just to cheer you up, I'll always be by your side, no matter what.

''Wow, thanks Raven! I'll always keep it dear to my heart!''

''Great, and one more thing Rena.''

''Hmm?''

I hugged her and whispered in her ear.

''I Love You''


End file.
